Lunar The Legend Of Brolly Chronicles Book One
by Chibi Milliardo Peacecraft
Summary: Paragas and his son, Brolly invites Lucia to New Pentagulia to be crowned the new goddess of Lunar and the Blue Star. Hiro and his friends accept to tag along. but will this dream really come true or become a living nightmare? Rated PG for Violence.
1. The Annual Goddess Festival of Meribia

Note: I do not own Lunar or Dragonball. They both belong to their rightful owners, Toei and Working Designs. Thank you for your participation.  
  
Introduction  
Hanging silently in space. The world in the shadow of the Blue Star was once a lonely baren place unfit for inhabitation. However, Althena took pity on that world and transformed it into a place of beauty and wonder. She called the new world "Lunar." Time in circumstance conspired to force Althena to populate Lunar with people from the Blue Star and as on the world from which they came, life was held a delicate balance. Through times of peace, war, chaos and battle, the Blue Star looped as the only constant to the new world. Thousands of years has passed. Burying the origin and purpose of the Blue Star in the sands of time. eventually, inhabitants of Lunar forgotten why the Blue Star was there or how it came to be. Until a young girl awakened to join the two worlds or tear them apart forever...  
  
Chapter One: The Annual Goddess Festival  
The young adventurer Hiro, Lucia, Princess of the Blue Star, and Ruby, Hiro's Pet Dragon were enjoying themselves at the Annual Goddess Festival in Meribia.   
  
After defeating Zophar, Lunar's greatest threat, the three went on with their lives peacefully. "Hiro, this festival is really great." Ruby said, Lucia watched the sights of the Festival, leaning her head on Hiro's shoulder, smiling. "Lucia." Hiro said while pointing towards the festival. "There's the singing contest I was telling you about before." He smiled, holding her hand. "Oh, Hiro." she nodded. "Let's go there." Ruby said excitedly as Lucia's face turned red. The three walked to the festival's singing contest on their way, they meet up with Ronfar and his newlywed, Mauri. White Knight Leo's sister.  
  
"Hello, chief. How are you all enjoying the Goddess Festival?" Ronfar said. "Ronfar, We're doing great! The festival is turning out alright." Lucia said. "Well, guys, you're just in time. Jean is getting ready to perform in the festival tonight." Mauri said.  
  
"Really, Ronfar?" Hiro said. Ronfar nodded as he pointed at a poster of the greatest gypsy dancer, Lunar has had in all eternity. "Well, Ronfar, we'd like to join you two but.." Hiro said. "Hiro, let's sign Lucia up for the Singing Contest." Ruby said. "Right, Ruby." "Well, see you later, chief." Ronfar said as he and Mauri left. Hiro, Ruby, and Lucia approached the bench as the headmaster greeted them. "Welcome, how may I help you lovely couple?" he said. Lucia approached the bench, smiling like she's having a good time. "I would like to sign up for this contest." Lucia said. "Excellent choice." The headmaster said. He got out the signature paper and placed it on the table with a feather and ink. "All you have to do is sign this form and you are entered as a contestant." Lucia smiled. Picked up the feather, added a bit of ink on the tip and then signed on the bottom line. "Good work. The contest will begin in a few minutes, enjoy yourselves." the headmaster gently tooked the paper and looked at Lucia.  
  
"Follow me to the stage." Lucia turned to Hiro. "See you soon, Hiro." She said. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and patted Ruby on the head. "Bye, guys." She smiled and left with the headmaster. "Come on, Ruby, let's go to the stage." Hiro said. "Yay! Jean is still performing."  
  
Hiro and Ruby turned around and headed for the stagefloor where their friend, Jean, performs her gypsy dancing skills. The crowd was cheering her on. "Go, Jean!" "Hey, Jean! I'll make hot sex to you!" The crowd said. Hiro and Ruby approached the crowd, but didn't pay attention to what they were saying. "Hiro! Ruby!" The two turned and saw Ronfar and Mauri waving to them. Hiro and Ruby approached to the couple and greeted them. "Well, chief. Good of you to come." Ronfar said. Hiro nodded and shaked his hand. "Where did Lucia go, Hiro?" Mauri asked. "She getting ready to perform on stage too." Hiro answered. "Well, I'll be a monkey's uncle. This should be good. Let's pray to Althena that she'll suceed."  
  
The crowd cheered as Jean finished her gypsy magic. Her face covered in sweatdrops after being exhausted from her performance she thanked the audience for their participation and leaped off the stage to join her friends. "Hiro, Ruby, Ronfar and Mauri." She waved up to them, tossed her fan in the air and walked over to them. "Jean, nice to see you again." Ruby said. "And now, for your viewing pleasure, A new comer, all the way from Taben's Peak. Give a warm welcome for Lady Lucia!" The announcer spoke out, as Lucia of the Blue Star approached the stage. They looked up at her and cheered for her. Lucia's face turned red. "Come on, Lucia! You can do it. Don't let your guard down." Hiro said. Lucia nodded and with great courage, she stood up and began to sing "Thoughts of Eternity."  
  
When I was alone  
I Did not notice  
The piercing blue sky  
  
When I was alone  
I did hear,  
Heart trembling, sound of wind  
  
The person who taught me this  
is not just anybody  
Always being close by me  
Encourage me.  
  
Your heart beat, feeling imagined  
Exchanging smiles, extended hand,   
being embarrassed  
Holding us together too.  
  
Full of sunshine  
Time to be wrapped in  
As much as possible with both hands  
Stretch and hold tight  
  
You and I, far away, even being apart  
Me and you, someday for sure, we can meet  
Pulling strongly to each other, the two of us.  
  
The crowd cheered, tossed gold pieces on the stage. Rewarding Lucia for her support and great performance. She bowed her head and smiled to the audience. "Splendid performance, Lady!" she picked up a few pieces of gold, leaving the rest on the ground, and climbed down the stage, thanking and waving at her crowd. "Hiro." Lucia walked over to her friends in a happy mood. Ronfar removed the piece of weed out of his mouth, took a piece of gold and examined it. "Hmm..." He continued looking at the gold from top to bottom, then bit it as hard as he can. "Oww!!" Ronfar screamed as his teeth fell apart. "This damn thing is like a piece of rock!"  
  
Hiro, Jean, Ruby, Lucia and Mauri giggled. "Ronfar, guess you'll be needing to see a dentist for those bad teeth." Ruby said as she jumped off of Hiro's shoulder. "Here goes nothing." Ruby breathed fire on the piece of gold Ronfar examined. And with full advantage the gold piece melted into a liquid fluid of gold. "They're fake!" Mauri said. Lucia was stunned and dropped the pieces of gold. Hiro walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder as she frowned. "It's alright, Lucia. They say Silver doesn't make the world go around." Hiro said. She looked at Hiro, smiled at him warmly and nodded. "Your right, Hiro." She leaned her head against his shoulder, holding onto his hand and feeling safe. Ruby flapped her wings and flew towards Hiro's head. "Well, Hiro, I'm tired." Ruby said. "Let's go home." Hiro nodded. He picked Lucia up and carried her all the way to Dragonship Destiny.  
  
Fireworks began lighting up the skies of Lunar as the climax of the Goddess Festival. "Well, Ronfar, let's go home, my love." Mauri said. She holded on to Ronfar's hand as well and the two left the festival. "Hold it!" A citizen said from behind Ronfar and Mauri. "You, Ronfar still owe me 100 pieces of Silver from the Poker game long ago." Ronfar stopped, pulled out a sack of silver and tossed it at the citizen. "Maybe this doubling it to 200 pieces will shut you up from that poker game. Now have a nice day." Ronfar said as he and Mauri vanished in the shadows. "Well, thank you, sir." The citizen said.  
  
Hiro, Ruby, and Lucia arrived at their Grandfather Gwyn's home. Hiro and the others climbed out of the destiny, walked towards the yard as Gwyn walks out of the door to greet them. "Ah, Hiro. Welcome back." Gwyn said. "Evening, Grandpa Gwyn." Ruby said excitedly. "I see you three had a splendid time at the festival." Gwyn said. "Indeed, we did Gwyn, Lucia won first place in the singing contest, she gotted some reward money but it turned out to be fake." Hiro said. "It was wonderful, Gwyn, a wonderful night." Lucia said, she yawned a bit and headed upstairs to bed. "It's getting late, might as well call it a night." Gwyn said as he walked to his bedroom and fell fast asleep.  
  
Hiro and Ruby headed upstairs where Lucia rests. He approached to Lucia's bedside, gently rubbing her beautiful blue hair softly, covering her up with a warm blanket. Placing his pet dragon, Ruby on top of Lucia's stomach. they both smiled warmly in their sleep. "Good night, Lucia and Ruby..." Hiro said. he leaned down and kissed Lucia's head softly. Hiro approached up the tower of his grandfather Gwyn's research outpost, looking up at the starry skies of Lunar, hoping that one day he and his friends would once again go on another adventure together Hiro now felt tired as hell and fell fast asleep in the tower. Everyone was now all tucked in their beds awaiting for a new day to arrive as the Blue Star brightened up the night sky. 


	2. Lucia...Goddess Of Lunar And The Blue St...

Chapter Two: Lucia...Goddess Of Lunar And The Blue Star?  
  
The morning sun has now arrive in Lunar. Hiro awakened from his sleep just to find himself having a bad hair day. Down inside Gwyn's Research Outpost, a knock on the door is heard, everyone is still sleeping except for Hiro. He walked down the stairs quietly without waking Lucia, Ruby and Gwyn up. The knock on the door started to become even louder then before as Hiro reaches to the door and opens it.  
  
From outside of Gwyn's Research Outpost, revealing a man about around his fourties, wearing an old specific type of armor, a white cape, and his left eye all scared up. "Greetings, Lord Alex." the man said. "Huh?" Hiro said. "Alex? I believe you must be mistakening someone else, sir. My name is Hiro. I don't think I've met you before, who are you?" He asked. "I am Paragas, Dragonmaster Hiro." he answered. Hiro was shocked after hearing the name "Dragonmaster." Lucia and Ruby awakened from their sleep and heard Hiro talking to Paragas.  
  
"What do you mean, Paragas? I'm no Dragonmaster!" He said. As Lucia approached down the stairs, Paragas kneeled down before her. "Ah, Lady Lucia of the Blue Star, your royal highness. I have accepted you to come with us to New Pentagulia as our new goddess of Lunar and the Blue Star." Paragas said. "A New Pentagulia? But how, all of the Holy City was destroyed by Zophar years ago." Lucia said. "It was. But we managed to bring it back, please Princess Lucia accept my offer and become a newborn leader to the two worlds."  
  
Ruby flew towards the mysterious Paragas, she opened her mouth and breathed fire right in his face. Paragas' face was now as black as a piece of charcoal thanks to Ruby.  
  
Ruby laughed at his disasterous look. He grabbed Ruby by the throat and looked at her angerly. "If you ever do that again, You damn flying cat I will cut your wings off and feed it myself." He said. "Who are you calling a flying cat?! Incase you did not notice I am a Legendary Red Dragon!" Ruby yelled. "That's enough, you two! Paragas, put Ruby down." Hiro said. Paragas turned to Hiro and dropped his friend down as told. "Show us the way, Paragas." Lucia said. "!" Hiro and Ruby with shock in their eyes could not believe what Lucia said. "Lucia, you're not serious are you?" Hiro asked. She turned to Hiro and Ruby, nodded yes to them. The two had no choice but to go along with her. "If we do this, Paragas. Let's go after Ronfar, Jean, and Lemina to help out incase something bad happens to Lucia." Hiro said.  
  
"Suits me well, alright go bring your friends along. they'll be interested to see a new empire in Pentagulia ruled by Princess Lucia." Paragas said. Hiro, Ruby, Lucia and Paragas onboard the Dragonship Destiny, circled all around the world of Lunar to invite their friends to Paragas' New Pentagulia.  
  
They first stopped at the city of magic of Vane, to recruit Lemina. she was excited, as the Junior Premier of the Magic Guild she would accept anything from a friend and comrade. And as the fast as lightning she hopped onboard the Destiny. But did not notice Paragas. Hiro and Ruby approached the helm and setted sail for their next destination. Larpa to meet up with Ronfar.  
Lemina walked towards the strange and mysterious Paragas, examining him from the top and bottom and then turned to Ruby. "Who is this mega-magic person, Ruby?" she asked. "That guy?" Ruby said and pointed to him. "That guy is called Paragas. He is a really strange person. He wants to crown Lucia, Goddess of the New Pentagulia." Ruby explained.  
  
"Your kidding, are you?" Lemina looked up from where Lucia is standing, looking at the blue sky. "But I thought Zophar destroyed Pentagulia years ago?! How could there be a new Pentagulia?" Lemina said as Paragas approached to her. "We are rebuilding the original Pentagulia from scratch. Since the first Goddess Althena died thousands of years ago. As the legends says Althena surrendered her Immortality for love ever since the second Dragonmaster Alex came to her life." "So that's why this was all mega-confusing." Lemina said.  
  
Back in the town of Larpa. Hiro and Ronfar are having a conversation on rather he should go with him to New Pentagulia or not. "Hmm... Well chief. As the greatest gambler in Lunar, you can count me in, pal." He said. The two shaked hands and hoppede onboard Destiny. Paragas turned around and watches as Hiro and Ronfar arrive on board. The five now setted a course for the Carnival to search for the Gypsy Dancer, Jean. Ronfar approached over to Paragas and greeted him. "Pleasure to meet you sir, name of Ronfar, the greatest gambler on Lunar." Paragas of New Pentagulia, at your service, Mr. Ronfar." Paragas said. "New Pentagulia? Didn't notice you'd be rebuilding the Holy City of Althena." he said curiously.  
  
Hiro continued sailing towards the grounds of Lunar while his crew was talking with their mystery guest. "My men managed to find the blueprints to the original Pentagulia and after ten long years it is almost completed we needed a ruler and mentioned Princess Lucia of the Blue Star to be heir to the throne of the Goddess Althena." Paragas continued explaining to the others about the new holy city. Hiro and his troops after two straight hours finally reach their final destination, the carnival, home of the Gypsy Dancer Jean. "Come with me, Paragas." Hiro said. The Destiny's engine stopped as Hiro and Paragas climbed down the Destiny's ladder and walked into the Carnival. "Excuse me, sir. Do you know where we could find Jean?" Hiro asked. "She's in the dressing room." The young man said. Hiro and Paragas nodded and headed for the Carnival dressing room.  
  
Paragas slowly walked into Jean's dressing room without being caught. Jean was dressing up for her next performance. she stooded up looking at the reflection of herself on the mirror, sighing. "Jean!" Hiro shouted out. She standed up, turned around and saw Paragas in her dressing room. "Ah!! You pervert! Get the hell out!" With swift action, Jean roundhoused Paragas in the gut and he went flying out of the dressing room all the way onto the Althena Statue, the mysterious Paragas was smacked the hell out of himself. Hiro was stunned after seeing his new friend injured by the former student of Lunn. She came out of her dressing room, wearing the clothes of the Blue Dragon Dojo. "I see you met, Jean already Paragas." Hiro said and laughed. "Hiro, you know this perv?" Jean asked. She walked towards Paragas, removed her head band and wrapped it on his head to prevent the blood from gushing on the carnival grounds.  
  
"Jean, we'd like you to join us once more. Paragas has invited us to New Pentagulia." Hiro said. Jean thinked it over for a moment and agreed to his request. "Alright, Hiro. Certainly I'll be glad to come." Paragas, Hiro and Jean walked out of the gates of the carnival and boarded on the Destiny.   
  
Hiro and his entire crew were reunited once again after the defeat of Zophar. They now setted their course for their new destination: New Pentagulia. Paragas was standing by the plank, holding a bag of ice onto his head, courtesy of Jean.  
  
Night now appeared in the dark skies of Lunar, everyone except Hiro and Lucia were asleep. Lucia was still standing on the tower of the destiny, Hiro still sailing the seas of Lunar as Lucia sang quietly to herself.  
  
From an unknown country across the sea  
A wind blow gently...  
Past my ears  
I want to know  
Who this person is  
Living as a troubled memory within my heart  
  
To love someone  
Or to be loved by someone  
I wonder how it feels  
Someday I will surely come to know  
  
The night drenched in the blue star's light  
I was a child. Why is that day's melody  
Once blowing so wild  
Now fading away?  
  
Intermittenly,  
A singing voice drifts towards the open sea  
  
To love someone  
Or to be loved by someone  
I wonder how it feels. It feels so far.  
I want to cherish this newborn thought...  
Fate has stirred my heart in vain  
It's only the wind...  
  
Paragas walked out of the cabin, stood by the Destiny, tossing the bag of ice into the Lunarian Sea like a pebble. He turned around, seeing Hiro awake and still in control of the helm and Lady Lucia already asleep on the tower. 


	3. Meeting Paragas' Son, Brolly

Chapter Three: Meeting The Son Of Paragas: Brolly  
  
Dawn is approaching us soon, we should be almost at Pentagulia in about an hour or so, Paragas." Hiro said. Paragas nodded and stood as the morning sun shined in the skies once again. Hiro and his friends were wide awake sitting in a table outside the breezy air of the Dragonship Destiny having breakfast. Except Paragas, he was in control of the helm now. "I wonder why Paragas ain't going to have Breakfast with the rest of us." Ruby said. "He might of already ate before us." Lemina said. "Either that or probably didn't want to get anywhere near me." Jean said. "What do you mean, Jean?" Ronfar said. "There is just wrong about that I don't like about." she said.  
  
"Jean, whatever do you mean?" Lemina said as everyone turned to Paragas for a moment, he was still stearing the helm of Dragonship Destiny calmly. Hiro, Ronfar, Jean, Lemina, Lucia and Ruby turned back to their table. "I don't see nothing wrong about him. He looks like an ordinary person to me." Ronfar said. "Hiro, look!" Ruby said. Everyone turned to where Paragas is and see besides water, a huge temple-like palace sitting still on a cemented ground. Paragas steered the Destiny on to the ship deck of this new located city and turned to Hiro and his Posse, letting go of the helm. "Welcome to New Pentagulia, Goddess Lucia." Paragas said. Hiro and his Posse looked around them. The newly restored Holy City of Pentagulia. Paragas walked towards the Lunar Posse. "Follow me." He said as he approached down the ladder. Hiro and his posse followed Paragas out of the Destiny and into the streets of the Holy City. Paragas stopped, narrowing his eyes to Lucia. "Lady Lucia, come with me."  
  
Lucia nodded to Paragas, she turned to her friends and bidded them farewell. "Farewell, everyone." she said. She turned around and followed Paragas to the palace. "Lucia! If he acts like a pervert, yell for me and I'll knock some sense into him." Jean said. Lucia smiled to Jean's advice and continued following Paragas to the Palace of New Pentagulia. As they walked, Lucia looks around, seeing people all around rebuilding the city, one by one. "Hiro, maybe you should go along with Lucia to be sure she'll be okay." Lemina said. "Well, chief. Good luck. We're betting it all on you, pal." Ronfar said. Hiro began to blusj. Ruby landed on his head and tagged along as well. "Ruby, I don't think we should. Paragas might think we're suspicious." Hiro said. "Nonsense! We're his guests. He thinks he can just leave us behind. I think Paragas just wants Lucia to show him her no-no's, not be crowned a Goddess." Ruby said. Everyone agreed to head on to the palace with Lucia and Paragas.  
  
The two entered the palace throne room. It was similar to the original Pentagulia's throne room only torch's are it's light in the throne room. Paragas' guards greeted him and Lady Lucia shouting out. "Hail, Lady Lucia!" "Hail, new Goddess of Lunar and the Blue Star!" The shouting continued until Paragas silenced them. As it went quiet. A tall black haired man, with a amulet on his head, wearing a huge necklace made of gold, both had a green orb in the middle. His clothing were as if he was from an ancient tribe and has two golden earrings on both his ears. He slowly approached to Paragas and Lucia, and kneeled down before them. "This is my son, Lucia. He will serve you well." Paragas said as his son stood up and Hiro and his Posse arrived in the throne room. Paragas' son stood there on his feet and turned to Hiro. "My name is Brolly." he said. Hiro approached to Paragas' son, Brolly. He looked up at him cautiously. Brolly turned away and left the throne room. "Wonder what his problem could be?" Lemina said. "He's probably just getting some air after rebuilding the place." Ronfar said. "I don't know, Ronfar, did you see the way he looked at Hiro? It looked like he was going to kill Hiro." Jean said. Ruby flew out of the Palace to see the sights of New Pentagulia. On her way out she sees a guard with three whips in one hand swinging at Ramus rapidly, she flew towards the guard with quick speed and landed on top of his head. "Hey! Who do you think you are?" The torturer looked up and saw nothing up there. Ruby patted his neck as he turned around and the Legendary Red Dragon appeared next to the guard, breathing fire right into his face. The guard screamed in terror and began running in circles to run the fire out.  
  
It was now dusk. Paragas, Brolly, Lucia, Hiro, Ronfar, Lemina, Jean and Ruby were at Pentagulia's Dining Room, Paragas' chef's prepared a great feast in honor of their guests as well as it's new goddess. Paragas stood up, lifting his wine glass up and made an announcement. Everyone stopped eating and listened to what Paragas had to say. "People of Lunar and the Blue Star. You have been invited here to witness a new Goddess being crowned here in Pentagulia at dawn. Princess Lucia of the Blue Star will be crowned Goddess of Lunar and the Blue Star!" Everyone clapped their hands except for Paragas' son Brolly, He looked up at Lucia and down at Hiro suspiciously. "Now, a toast! To Goddess Lucia, our new leader!" Paragas' guards cheered on as Lucia began turning red. "I'm gonna go get some air." Hiro said. He stood up, and walked out of the doors of Pentagulia's Dining Room. Brolly got up as well and followed him.  
  
"Is Hiro feeling alright? He seems really stange about this?" Lemina said. "Brolly's following him as well, maybe we should go see what's going on." Ronfar said. "I don't think we should, guys. Let Hiro be alone for a while. He's just tired that's all." Jean said as Brolly walked towards Hiro's posse, looking at them one by one. they backed out of his way. Hiro's posse spoke to themselves very quietly without Paragas or Brolly knowing that they are up to something. Each one were now thinking of Paragas giving each one of them except for Hiro who left the room, a rank. As Paragas continued his announcement, his son, Brolly approached to the doors to the hallways and exited the Pentagulia Dining Room. Jean narrowed her eyes at Brolly, as he walked out of the Dining Room doors.   
  
Hiro was still inside the Palace, looking around the place without noticing he is being followed, examining the walls of Pentagulia very carefully. Brolly stopped and stood still. Hiro narrowed his eyes back and turned around. Just to see Brolly in a furious mood. Hiro looked into him seriously as Brolly angerly began glowing an eerie light surrounding him. Hiro withdrawed his sword and began to defend himself. Back at the New Pentagulia dining room as Paragas finished his announcement, his right hand began glowing, he looked around and noticed Brolly was missing, he shockingly dropped his wine glass as it shattered on the floor. He ran out of the dining room doors and went after him. "Hiro must be in trouble!" Ruby said. His posse had nothing left to lose. They got up, equipped themselves and went with Paragas.  
  
Hiro, with no time to lose, swiftly attacked Brolly by force. But, however with swift action, Brolly grabbed the tip of the sword, smirking evily at him and out of nowhere came. Paragas and Hiro's Posse. "Brolly! Stop this!" Paragas raised his right hand from out of his cape, revealing an arm bracelet, which controls the Amulet on Brolly's head. The green jewel on it began glowing and Brolly began to come to his senses, letting go of Hiro's Sword, he turned back to his normal and calmful mood. Everyone shockingly stood there as Brolly left the hallway and into the throne room. Lucia approached to Hiro, checking to see if Brolly left any scratches on him and hugged him tightly with tears coming down her eyes. Paragas as well left to check on his son, while Hiro's Posse was helping their leader out. 


	4. A Dark Secret Behind New Pentagulia

Chapter Four: A Dark Secret Behind New Pentagulia  
  
As Paragas was about to head for the Throne Room, Ramus approached towards him with results on the construction of New Pentagulia. "Sir, New Pentagulia is almost finished as you said it would." Ramus said. "Good! It won't be long until the comet lands in this place. Brolly and I won't have to worry about having anymore enemies in Lunar or the Blue Star." Paragas said. He left the once again to the Pentagulia Throne Room, Brolly was sitting there on the Goddess' Throne, trying to control his anger. Paragas was inches away from the Throne Room. He was thinking about the Incident between Brolly and Lucia's love, Hiro.  
  
"Damn it! Something that had to do with that punk, Hiro must have made Brolly go cahoots." Paragas turned around one moment, looking at the portrait of Dragonmaster Dyne and Magic Emperor Ghaleon. He then became shocked of the portrait and looked back at Brolly in the Throne Room. It can't be! There's no way that little brat can be a Dragonmaster! He holds the sword of Dragonmaster Dyne. Brolly somehow must of think that Hiro is the next Dragonmaster to take his place." Paragas looked at the arm bracelet on his arm as it began glowing.  
  
"Damn! If this keeps up, Brolly will be too powerful to control and my plan will be shattered to pieces now that he and Hiro are united."  
  
Out of nowhere, Jean was listening to what Paragas was saying, without him knowing she was spying on them, she ran back to her bedroom as fast as lightning. "I got to warn Hiro and the others about this tomorrow morning. I knew Paragas would be trouble!" "H...H...Hiro!" Brolly shouted out as he began to glow again. Paragas stood there without knowing Brolly is losing control and passed out after a exhausting day.  
  
It was now midnight, everyone was fast asleep in their resting places. Everyone but Jean, she was trying to wake Hiro and Lucia up, but the two did not respond to her as she heard a stomp towards the hallways. Jean hid behind a pillar without being spotted. The shadowy figure approached Hiro's bedside, raising his right hand above his head, it began glowing an eerie light as magical energy gathered it into a green orb. the light revealed the shadowy figure. It was Brolly and he was in a furiously mood.  
  
"Hiro! Watch out!" With swift action, Jean roundhoused Brolly in the face. His magic green orb flew out of his hand and into the Lunarian Sea. Making a huge explosion. Everyone was now wide awake from Brolly's wake up call. "H...H...Hiro!" Brolly continued saying his name. Jean summoned up her energy, looking towards Brolly. "Blue Dragon Palm!" She charged furiously at the son of Paragas, Brolly turned towards her. He grabbed her fist before she could lay a single punch on him.  
  
"Dragonmaster Hiro!" He smirked at Jean evily, raised his left hand up and punched her in the gut pretty hard. "Dodge this!" Hiro said as he throwed his boomerang at Brolly. Brolly turned around and with the advantage the boomerang smacked into his head, he was holding Jean hostage. he slowly walked back towards the windows and smashed into them, landing on the ledge of the city grounds. Hiro and his Posse ran to the palace exit.  
  
Paragas now wide awake swiftly ran after Brolly to calm him down. Jean slowly standed up, removing all the gravel off of herself, turned around and watching Brolly stand up as some of his blood dripped down his lip. He looked at Jean, calmly and smirked insanely as he licked it off his lip as if any demented Cannibal would do. "Disgusting." Jean gasped. "You're sick!" Paragas headed towards Brolly and Jean's fighting ground, raising his arm out and the arm brace to calm Brolly down to his senses. "Brolly! That's enough!" Paragas shouted as Brolly's amulet began glowing. The two stopped as Paragas' arm bracelet turned Brolly back from Insane to sane. Paragas helped his son back to the palace while he was coming back to his senses.  
  
Hiro and his Posse walked towards Jean. Lucia checked to see if she was hurt anywhere thanks to Brolly. "Jean, are you alright?" Ruby said. "I'm doing alright, Ruby." She said. "What were you thinking? That guy is dangerous!" Hiro said. "He was about to kill you, Hiro! He kept saying "Dragonmaster Hiro." while I was fighting him. Did you just want me to let Brolly kill out leader?" Jean said. "I'm sorry, Jean. I didn't know he was going to... Thank you." Hiro said. Jean smiled and stood up. "Well, Chief, let's go back to bed." Ronfar said. "Dawn is almost approaching us. That mega-magic creep, Brolly wakes us up in the middle of the night again, I'll burn him to a crisp!" Lemina said as everyone headed back to the palace of New Pentagulia and went back to bed.  
  
Dawn has now approached the skies of Lunar. Hiro and his posse were packing up and were getting ready to leave New Pentagulia. Paragas and Brolly approached to their luggage, noticing they were going to leave the holy city. "Sir Hiro, don't leave, I am sure Brolly didn't mean to let that incident happen to your friend." Paragas said. "Paragas, wake up! Your son tried to kill, Jean!" Ronfar said. "Wait! I'll make sure it won't happen again. Give Brolly one more chance I'm sure he'll be calm even during the coronation of Lucia being crowned Goddess, I'm sure it won't happen again." Paragas said. "Lucia!" Jean shouted as she ran towards Hiro and Lucia. "Hiro, don't listen to Paragas! Look around this city, it ain't really a city! It's all ruins! And these people are just his slaves!" Jean said. "She's lying, Lucia! We're just rebuilding the place still! Please, believe us, Lady Lucia!" Paragas said. "I'm not lying! Hiro, Lucia, open your eyes! This isn't really Pentagulia! This is all nothing but a make-believe city!" Jean said. "Paragas, tell Hiro this not a real Pentagulia!"  
  
Out of nowhere, Ruby in her fully grown Red Dragon form, lands on the ground with Ramus on her back. He hopped off of Ruby's back, slowly went to get a look at who Paragas was arguing with. After getting a good view, he shockingly pointed up at Brolly who was still remaining calm. "It's him, Ruby! He's the one who attacked our island!" Ramus said. "You tricked us, Paragas?" Ronfar said.  
  
"Yes, now finally your stupid brains have finally known the truth about New Pentagulia, your friend is right, I have no use for this useless Holy City of Althena. Because I knew that the comet will be hitting this place any time soon, what I really want is all of Lunar and the Blue Star at the same time. Ha, ha, ha, ha! Goddess of New Pentagulia, Lunar and the Blue Star. What a joke! It's all a bunch of nonsense! We can't fight all around Lunar or the Blue Star cause I need them in perfect condition in order to build my empire. The empire of Brolly and me will last for all eternity." Paragas said. 


	5. Brolly The Legendary Golden Warrior

Chapter Five: Brolly, The Legendary Golden Warrior  
  
Hiro and Lucia were not happy about what Paragas said, and the dark secret about New Pentagulia, as Hiro looked at the two betrayers, Brolly began to lose control. "D...D...Dragonmaster Hiro." Brolly slowly approached towards Hiro, moving out of Paragas' way. As he approached, he began to glow. His hair and eyebrows and eyes began to turn into an Aqua greenish color. "Dragonmaster Hiro!"   
  
"I'm Hiro! I am no Dragonmaster! Brolly!" "Dragonmaster Hiro!" Brolly payed no attention to what Hiro was saying, he kept approaching to him. "Dodge this!" Hiro leaped up in the air, sword in hand, he charged at Brolly using his Triple Sword Technique. Brolly smirked, grabbing hold once again of Hiro's sword. "Hiro!" From out of nowhere, Ruby breathed fire out of her mouth as it surrounded Brolly in a firey circle, he didn't care less, he walked straight through it. Covered in smoke and not even a single scratch was on him, and his clothes were still in perfect condition.  
  
"I can't believe it! Not even Ruby could make a scratch on Brolly!" Lemina said. "Taste my Anger!" Jean charged at Brolly by force, she leaped up and attacked him with her "Blue Dragon Kick" Technique. The attack smacked Brolly's face sideways, leaving a small drop of blood drip down his bottom lip. The warrior was approaching to Hiro and Lucia still.  
  
"Do not interfere!" Lucia raised her left hand up in the air, surrounding her and Hiro in a magical force field. Brolly raised his right hand in the air forming a green orb. He looked at the two in a serious mood and tossed it at them. "Die!" The green orb flew towards the two, it stopped all of a sudden and flew up into the Lunarian Sky.  
  
"Mega Damage!" Lemina raised up her magic staff and casted her ultimate spell "Catastrophe" surrounding Brolly in fire, Shocking him with the Goddess' holy lightning, and freezing Brolly in solid Ice. The Lunar Posse stood there victorious from defeating the Vicious warrior before he could lay a hand on Hiro and his posse. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! You fools. Brolly is only beginning!" Paragas said. "Dragonmaster Hiro!" Ruby zoomed towards the laughing Paragas, raised her claws up at him. "How about I add a few more scars to go with that eye of yours." She smirked then rapidly scratched Paragas' face to hell and back.  
  
"We must put an end to this damn madman's destruction!" Ronfar said. Before anything happened, the Lunar Posse turned to the imprisoned Brolly, "Uh, Hiro I don't think you're going to believe this but, Brolly's back." Ruby said as Brolly's icy prison began to crack open. "It can't be! It's impossible, my mega-magic Castastrophe had him finished in no time!" Lemina said. The Lunar Posse stood shocked as Brolly was free from Lemina Ausa's Castastrophe prisonment. "That's it! Destroy the guardians of Althena! We won't have to wait for the comet to kill them after all!" Paragas said. "Paragas you traitor! We'll stop you and Brolly from turning Lunar and the Blue Star into a living hell!" Hiro said.  
  
Brolly laughed evily at Hiro's comments, he formed two fists and began to gather up his energy, as he gathered his energy, the golden amulet on his head began to break. While continuing, he was now surrounded by an eerie green light. "What kind of human being is this Brolly?" Ronfar said as the piece of weed in his mouth fell out and landed on the ground, the Lunar Posse withdrawed their weapons. The fierce warrior was now prepared, this time his hair and eyebrows were now golden and his eyeballs were completely white. "Dragonmaster Hiro, you shall be my first victim." Brolly said, while pointing his finger at Hiro.  
  
"Lucia, Goddess or not, take Ruby and the others and get out of New Pentagulia as fast as you can!" Hiro said. "No, Hiro! I won't leave you, you'll be killed." Lucia said. Brolly had no patience, so he charged at Hiro with full force, Paragas smirked evily as he watches the Lunar Posse get torn apart by his son, Brolly. "That's it! No more, Mrs. Nice Dragon! Brolly, prepare to eat fire!" Ruby said, she flew towards the Insaned Warrior, surrounding him wherever he walks. Brolly looked up, seeing the Legendary Red Dragon surrounding him in the sky. "You die, Dragon!" Brolly hovered up in the air to where Ruby is, he formed his fists in one together, and as Ruby was about to escape Brolly's path, Brolly with full advantage, slams his prey down like a rock, into the cemented grounds of New Pentagulia.  
  
The Legendary Red Dragon was now down and out, courtesy of Paragas' Psychopathic son, Brolly. "The trick is to know when to walk away, and know when to run!" Ronfar shouted. The Lunar Posse ran as fast as they could away from Brolly. But they're opponent was too much for them, everywhere they go Brolly as quick as lightning, knocks them out cold in under five seconds. The Lunar Posse couldn't bear to let the world of Lunar and the Blue Star rest into the hands of Paragas and Brolly. "Ha, ha, ha, ha! Lucia, you are the only one who sensed the brutality of Brolly with your own instincts, but it's too late. Now that Brolly has broken free of my control, my entire plan is shattered. Now he won't stop until he's destroyed Althena's entire world to say nothing of Lunar or the Blue Star." Paragas said as Brolly continued his destruction on Hiro and his Posse.  
  
"You know how much, Brolly and I hated the Goddess Althena, your savior! The Goddess wanted to kill Brolly because of his power and would a threat to her. She was scared that he would turn against her someday. Althena wanted Brolly to not exist while he was still a small child. As a result we were thrown out like garbage by White Knight Leo. Until the Great Zophar arrived and destroyed the Late Goddess Luna/Althena's world, Brolly and I were brought back to life, thanks to his power. Since then, Brolly and I were willing to seek revenge on not only the Goddess Althena, but the Princess of the Blue Star, Lucia." Paragas said. 


End file.
